


it all happened so fast

by MelliesRegina44



Category: Emmerdale, Vanity emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelliesRegina44/pseuds/MelliesRegina44
Summary: Happy Vanessa get's stabbed day!





	it all happened so fast

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Vanessa get's stabbed day!

“And by the way… well done Vanessa… for making today all about you.”

Vanessa stood at her car door hurt by their row. She was tired of feel like she wasn’t being heard. Not everything had to be all Charity all the time. Vanessa sat down in the driver’s seat and slammed the door with a huff. Tears brimmed her eyes but she wouldn’t let herself get dragged back and be yet again Charity’s emotional punching bag. She took one long deep breath. When she felt at least somewhat more calm, she turned to Johnny in the backseat with a smile. “Alrighty Johnny. Let’s go have some time to focus on us.” She put the car in drive and drove away from the Woolpack, their home.

The drove for a while. Vanessa had no plan other than to drive around until she could figure out what to do. “We could take a last minute holiday? We could get a nice hotel in Hotten for a few nights? What do ya say Johnny?”

Johnny is happy. He had some rough times during the beginning of his life but at three years old he is happy, healthy, and loved. He found friends at nursery and brothers with Moses and Noah. Vanessa’s thoughts stopped there. “We can’t separate the boys. This isn’t the end for us obviously… is it? No. I’m just overreacting. We should go back Johnny.”

“Cha’ty and Moz” He smiled with his hands clasped together.

“Yeah Johnny, our Charity and our Moses.”

Vanessa turned the car around toward the village. She needed to find Charity so they could sit down and have a proper grown up chat. She knows that pushing feelings to the side for either of them isn’t working. If they just talked about it, they could work it all out. He thoughts almost drove her mad. She kept her focus on the road until she reached the pub and she put the car in park.

The blonde jumped out of the driver’s seat and almost slammed her door until she saw someone standing in the doorway of the pub with a can of petrol. 

“What are you doing?” Vanessa yelled. “You can’t do this.”

It all came out so soft she wasn’t sure if they’re even be able to hear her, but they did. They panicked. They threw the rest of the petrol down and quickly reached for a match in their pocket. Just as they were about to light the match Vanessa found her footing and tackled them to the ground. There was a sharp pain in Vanessa’s stomach and then relief when the other person’s weight shifted. They were quick to jump to their feet. When they saw the sight in front of them, they panicked. They ran to Vanessa’s car and drove off.

Vanessa saw it happen. Johnny was in the car and what did she do to stop it? She made her way to her knees, clutching at her stomach when the pain became obvious again. When she looked down and saw her hands covered in red, she knew she wasn’t going to be able to stop this. She reached for her phone from her bag and called the one person she knew could do anything.

“Listen babe, just-” Charity answered the phone but was cut off by Vanessa. “Charity come to the back of the pub now. Hurry. You need to hurry.” The call ended and within a minute the door to the pub was slammed open.

Charity ran to Vanessa. There was nothing but fear in her eyes. “No no no no… what happened? We need to call for an ambulance right now. Who did this? What happened?” She grabbed the smaller woman’s face, her arms, her shoulders, anything she could cling to. “Charity, listen to me. Someone was trying to set the pub on fire. I tackled them because I didn’t know what else to do. They drove off with my car and Johnny is in the backseat. Please, I need you to go find him.”

“Babe no. I’m not leaving you. That’s the job of the police. What could I do? We’ll call th-” Charity was cut off.

“I’ll be fine. You’re the one person I trust more than anything in the world. Go find Johnny. They drove off that way. Please Charity.”

The taller woman quickly pulled out her phone and handed it to Vanessa after dialing for the ambulance. “You are not allowed to leave me, okay? You are going to be okay.” She kissed the top of her head and jumped into her own car, peeling out as fast as possible.

XXXXXX

Charity drove as fast as she could down the road. She didn’t want to leave Vanessa but they needed Johnny to be okay. The quicker she found him and made this person pay, the quicker she could get back to Vanessa. She needed her.

After several minutes of driving, she saw the blue bug on the side of the road. She pulled over and barely had the car in park before she had jumped out. Johnny was crying. She could hear him screaming.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She screamed at the person standing on the side of the road in panic. When she tried to run toward the door to get Johnny out of the car, they stepped in front of her. In their hand, was a broken glass bottle covered in blood. They thrust it toward her but she moved back. Her eyes searched for a solution and found it when they landed on a large piece of wood in the ditch beside her. She jumped for it and before she could fully stand, she swung it hard, knocking over the attacker. Before thinking she unbuckled Johnny from his car seat. He clung to her jacket and she held him tight. She felt tears sting her eyes.”I got you Johnnybobs.” she whispered into his hair while looking to see where the attacker had gone. But they were gone. Charity got Johnny safely in the car and headed back to the pub.

When she pulled in, there was a crowd surrounding the ambulance. Tracy ran to Charity’s car, her face soaked with tears. “Charity, it’s Vane-” Charity cut her off. “I know. Trace do not let Johnny out of your sight. I have to go see Ness.” Tracy nodded. “She’s unconscious. She lost a lot of blood. They’re taking her to hospital for surgery.” 

Charity ran to the stretcher being pushed into the vehicle. “Ness. It’s gonna be okay.” She reached out to her but was stopped by a paramedic. “I’m sorry. We need to get her to hospital as quick as possible. If you meet us there, they’ll be able to keep you updated to her condition.” They lifted the stretcher into the ambulance and shut the doors. As she watched them drive away she felt herself wobble and a sob fell from her mouth. Just as she almost fell to her knees, Chas was there to hold her up. “Let’s get to hospital, love.”

XXXXXXXX

It had been hours of sitting and pacing through the waiting room. Charity felt numb. There was no way she could handle losing Vanessa. Not after everything they’ve been through. 

Tracy, Frank, Chas, Noah, Ryan, Rhona, and Paddy all sat in chairs silently. No one knew what to do or what to say.

“Excuse me, are you all here for Vanessa Woodfield?” Someone in a hospital uniform finally addressed the waiting crowd.

Charity practically knocked the woman over because she moved so quickly to her. “How is she?”

“We need to explain to an immediate family member what’s going on.” She looked around in question.

Frank stood. “I’m her fat-”

“I’m her wife.”

The woman smiled at the blonde. “Your wife lost a lot of blood and the cut was much deeper than it looked. We were able to give her a transfusion and repair the damage. Everything seems to have gone well but we’ll have to keep an eye on her to make sure.”

Tears poured down Charity’s cheeks. “When can we see her?”

“She’s currently been put in a medically induced coma in order to help her heal. It’s possible to see her but she is not awake.”

Noah placed his hand on his mother’s back to comfort her. “When will she be awake?”

“It’s hard to say. It depends on the person and how their body takes to the damages.”

“I want to see her.” Charity crossed her arms over her chest.

“I can take you to her room but I’m afraid only one person can go in at a time right now.”

Charity scanned the crowd waiting for objections, waiting for an argument but everyone nodded at her to go.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Johnny misses you a lot. I’ve been too afraid to let any of the kids see you but they all miss you. It’s just not the same without your crazy sunshine being forced on all of us all the time. Johnny’s good though.” Charity sat in a chair on the side of Vanessa’s hospital bed holding her hand tight. She had hardly left this chair the last few days. If it weren’t for Chas and Tracy, she wouldn’t have even eaten. “Babe, I need you. I need you to wake up and come back to us. You don’t get to make me trust you and love you for you to leave me, okay? The kids need you. You’re the strict mum.” she paused. “Just please be okay.”

The blonde held on tight and laid her head down on the arms. She didn’t know how long she was lying there before Vanessa started to move but the hand in hers squeezed lightly. Charity sat up and stared at the woman in front of her. The woman looked smaller in the bed, if that was even possible. She tried to open her mouth to speak but her girlfriend stopped her. “No. Don’t say anything. I’m going to get a nurse or someone.”

XXXXXX

“You’re going to be here for a little while until the wound heals some more. We want to make sure you don’t get any infections. Everything looks to be healing very well though.” The doctor smiled. “You’re really lucky. Your wife has hardly even left your side.” She said with a chuckle before exiting the room.

“My wife?” The vet smirked. “Well, they wouldn’t let me in if I said girlfriend, would they?” Charity rolled her eyes to play it off.

“Hm, guess you’re right.” 

Both women smiled at each other.


End file.
